


Happiest Girl

by consensualmindcontrol (occultdeck)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Puppet Cloud Strife, TOO MUCH MAKO :D, and is just done with life? yeah that's what this is., cloud is very sick, that time after cloud gave sephiroth the black materia AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/consensualmindcontrol
Summary: Cloud didn’t have much fight left in him. He didn’t want to think anymore, and Sephiroth would make it so, because he knew him inherently, on a deeper level than anyone else could possibly understand.





	Happiest Girl

Cloud Strife knew three things for a fact.

He didn’t know how long he was asleep for, what day it was, or what time it could be.

Still, he was absolutely certain of the following:   


One, that Aerith was dead.

Two, that he had really done himself in this time.

And..three, that there was no one left for him, and that he had to be prepared to save himself. 

He was alone. 

...Nobody was here, in this great chasm, except Sephiroth, and himself.

Cloud opened his eyes. 

He was really quite dizzy, too. Horribly nauseous and motion-sick. Maybe a concussion was involved somehow? Green prickled at the edge of his vision. All he could hear was a distant buzzing. He squeezed his eyes shut and re-opened them. He attempted to sit up and get his bearings. This only told him that he was in pain - great, great pain, that throbbed by the second, obscuring his vision. 

He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. To the side, Sephiroth was there, untouchable, frozen in time. His eyes were shut and his strands of silver hair were splayed out, unmoving, but seemed almost in motion. Beautifully and perfectly preserved was the heir of calamity. 

Certainly not the time to admire his features or muse about his goal, his lost hero, his ultimate enemy, his obsession - as if he were a piece of art.

_Cloud. _

Violently and suddenly, his head was filled with nothing but the sound of his voice. The bright green creeped further, eclipsing his peripheral vision. 

_Speak of the Devil, _Cloud thinks to himself. He makes an attempt to roll his eyes. Truly, this was nothing new at this point. 

_I know you’re there, that you can hear me._

“And what about it? I have nothing to say.”

_Oh, Cloud. I’m surprised you have the energy to be this defiant. Perhaps I should say the willpower?_

Cloud gives a hmph and turns away from the form of Sephiroth as if to ignore him.

_I showed you the truth, Cloud. I gave you the ultimate revelation - the closure you’ve been looking for this time. Do you still desire more than being my puppet?_

...Ah. 

Cloud furiously shook his head in an attempt to fight back, to free himself of those words. 

_No! You’re wrong...I’m me, I’ve always been me, I’m re...al…_

...

_ Hm..? _

Sephiroth’s voice filling his brain was enough. Him, and his words, they were too soothing, too relaxing... The buzzing grew louder and louder, into a higher pitch until it grated at his ears. His head slowly became empty, any possible semblance of thoughts completely flatlining. And yet, it felt good.

_Good boy. I didn’t even have to persuade you this time, did I?_

The buzzing sound felt warm in his confusion. What Sephiroth told him felt like his face was being stroked tenderly. His eyes glazed over, and glowed a bright green, identical to Sephiroth’s. They were together, one and the same.

“You’re right...you...didn’t..” Cloud says, slowly and drawn out.

Cloud curled up, feeling soft and warm in the Crater. He felt cradled by the hard ground, so painfully deluded that it brought him comfort.

_Cloud, you must understand. I need you. You’re the only one that will do._

Cloud nods. There is nothing to be seen in his eyes, save for the intense color. Tears drip from his eyes.

“Thank...you..”

Cloud waits, yet Sephiroth says nothing.

“Sephiroth… you’re really here, aren’t you… this isn’t a dream..right?”

Sephiroth scoffs.

_This is more real than the masquerade you’ve been putting on until now. This is reality, Cloud._

Cloud nods, and smiles ever so slightly.

“Thank you..for showing me the truth.”

Cloud turns towards his visage. 

“We’re… here together, aren’t we?” Had he not been so pale and sick, a semblance of a blush could probably be seen on his face.

_We are. _

…

_Cloud, we are the only people on this planet that could possibly understand each other. To use, and be used… is simply our fate, so I can achieve my goal. You understand, don’t you?_

Cloud nods again, his blush deepening.

He doesn’t speak aloud. He merely thinks, _ I understand, General, _and Sephiroth understands. 

They were together.

To let go...and feel so complete, was the greatest, most overwhelming bliss Cloud could possibly feel - and it was certainly better than any other accomplishment he could hope to achieve with those AVALANCHE people, for that matter.

_Now, Cloud… there is much to do._

A flash of light inside his mind gave him newfound clarity. With some reasoning restored, Cloud knew that he didn’t have the slightest idea how to get out of this cave, just so he could do much, much more for Sephiroth. It could’ve been impossible, but he knew that he expected it of him. And he would. For Sephiroth. For the only person that could understand his pain...and the one that saved him.

To be so enveloped by Sephiroth’s will, and his love, gave him the power to go on - for as long as he needed him, until his body could no longer move.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i've not written sefikura until now but just know that puppet cloud is basically my one true love. hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
